Protest Streuner Rumänien
Anlass Nach einem Beißunfall, der den Tod eines Japaners verursachte, beschlossen rumänische Behörden strenge Maßnahmen zur Eindämmung der Streunerpopulation. Tierschützer berichten, daß in vielen rumänischen Städten Hunde grausam umgebracht werden. (Vergiften, Totschlagen, Totwürgen) Der Protest richtet sich gegen diese wirkungslosen und grausamen Methoden der Bestandskontrolle. Es soll erreicht werden, daß in Rumänien die als wirksam bekannten TNR-Programme (Fangen, Kastrieren, Freilassen) eingesetzt werden und daß die Hilfe internationaler Organisationen akzeptiert wird. Quellen: *Tiscali-Meldung *Petitionstext (engl.) Adressen Empfänger Rumänische Behörden Regierung: Minister für Landwirtschaft, Forsten und den ländlichen Raum Mr. Gheorghe Flutur e-mail: Developmentcomunicare@maa.ro Minister für europäische Integration Ms. Anca Daniela Boagiu e-mail: anca.boagiu@mie.ro, presa@mie.ro Chef der Kanzlei des Premierministers Mr. ALEODOR FRANCU e- mail: drp@cancelarie.ro, drp@pm-control.ro Staatsminister mit Verantwortung für die Koordination im Bereich Kultur, Erziehung und europäische Integration Mr.BELA MARKO http://www.gov.ro/engleza/guvernul/afis-ministru.php?ordcabinet=3 Ministerium für europäische Integration Regionalentwicklung Mr. GABRIEL FRIPTU e-mail: gabriel.friptu@dr.mie.ro Rumänisches Parlament: Abgeordnetenkammer: e-mail: srp@cdep.ro Präsident der Abgeordnetenkammer Mr. ADRIAN NASTASE e-mail: anastase@cdep.ro Senat: Generalsekretär Mr. CONSTANTIN DAN VASILIU e-mail: dan.vasiliu@senat.ro Verwaltung Bukarest Oberbürgermeister Mr. ADRIEAN VIDEANU e-mail: avideanu@bucuresti-primaria.ro Stellvertretender Bürgermeister Mr. LUDOVIC ORBAN e-mail: Ludovic.Orban@bucuresti-primaria.ro Stellvertretender Bürgermeister Mr. RAZVAN MURGEANU e-mail: Razvan.Murgeanu@bucuresti-primaria.ro Blindkopie-Empfänger Rumänische Tierschützer: animedarad@yahoo.com (Claudio Iosim) proanimals@xnet.ro (Patricia Serbanoiu, Pro Animals) zooterra@gmail.com (Roxana Radu) Text 'PS.: Most of the Germans and other neighboring countries will not have Romania in the EU, because of the senseless and barbaric murder of stray cats and dogs! Why must these poor creatures for anything in the world so cruelly killed and tortured? Answer me this second? Our anger of Romania is rising with more and more senseless killings of these strays!!!!!' One of thousands comments: "Fuck of Romania and LEAVE THE EU!! ITS JUST A SHAME !!" Brief an rumänische Behörden drp@cancelarie.ro, drp@pm-control.ro, srp@cdep.ro,anastase@cdep.ro, dan.vasiliu@senat.ro, avideanu@bucuresti-primaria.ro, Ludovic.Orban@bucuresti-primaria.ro, Razvan.Murgeanu@bucuresti-primaria.ro, gabriel.friptu@dr.mie.ro, procetatean@presidency.ro, Developmentcomunicare@maa.ro, anca.boagiu@mie.ro, presa@mie.ro CC: office@rompres.ro, social@mediafax.ro The Minister of Agriculture, Forests and Rural Mr. GHEORGHE FLUTUR The Minister of European Integration Ms. ANCA DANIELA BOAGIU The President of the chamber of deputies Mr. ADRIAN NASTASE Senate's secretary general Mr. CONSTANTIN DAN VASILIU The Mayor of Bucharest City Mr. ADRIEAN VIDEANU The Deputy Mayor of Bucharest City Mr. LUDOVIC ORBAN The Deputy Mayor of Bucharest City Mr. RAZVAN MURGEANU MINISTRY OF EUROPEAN INTEGRATION Regional Development Mr. GABRIEL FRIPTU Chief of the chancellery of the prime-ministry Mr. ALEODOR FRANCU The Romanian Presidency Press Office Dear Sir or Madam: I write to you as a very concerned world citizen that has recently been alerted of horrendous massacres of street dogs that take place throughout Romania in an attempt to 'clean up' its cities' image. I am aware that Romania prides itself on the fact it is to join the European community in 2007. However, I can assure you that any form of extermination of the kind undertaken in your country, the "so called euthanasia" including the barbaric means of poisoning, beating and shooting animals to death is no longer a European option. I have information that many dogs are culled from protected neighborhoods where they have been neutered, vaccinated, fed and looked after by the local people. Those who try to protect the animals are often insulted and aggressed by the dog catchers. I strongly urge you to do everything in your power to stop the killing of street dogs and address overpopulation issues in the only proven humane way that works! The comprehensive studies of the World Health Organization (WHO) and the World Society for the Protection of Animals (WSPA) prove the method scientifically. The ONLY acceptable means of controlling stray animal population by civilized nations is through TRIED AND TESTED STERILIZATION PROGRAMS: "In the long term, control of reproduction is by far the most effective strategy of dog population management" (W.H.O., Guidelines for Dog Population Management, page 72) "Removal and killing of dogs should never be considered as the most effective way of dealing with problem of surplus ogs in the community: it has no effect whatsoever on the root cause of the problem." (W.H.O Guidelines for Dog Population Management, page 74) "In none of the study areas did the elimination of dogs by any method have any significant long term effect on dog population size." (Report of W.H.O. Consultation on Dog Ecology Studies related to Rabies Control) Please, ensure a strict Neuter-Release program is implemented, in conjunction with educational campaigns focusing on the importance of neutering, vaccination and identification, and with national adoption campaigns. The International community is both appalled and disappointed to learn that such atrocities are being carried out in 2006 in Romania. I implore you to continue to accept assistance from International animal welfare organisations, but use it in the manor for which it is intended; namely that if saving the lives of healthy animals and not contributing to their senseless murder. I look forward to your reply. Sincerely, 'from GERMANY!' Automatische Übersetzung http://ets.freetranslation.com/ Lieber Herr oder Frau: Ich schreibe an Sie als ein sehr beteiligter Weltbürger, der kürzlich von entsetzlichen Massakern von Straßenhunden die gewarnt worden ist, stattfindet durch Rumänien in einem Versuch 'aufzuräumen' das Bildnis seiner Städte. Ich bin bewusst, dass Rumänien stolz auf der Tatsache ist, es soll die Europäische Gemeinschaft in 2007 anschließen. Jedoch, kann ich Ihnen, dass irgendeine Form der Vernichtung von der Art zusichern, die in Ihrem Land unternommen worden ist, das "hat so Sterbehilfe gerufen" einschließlich des primitiven Mittels der Vergiftung, die und Erschießungstiere zu Tod schlägt, ist nicht mehr eine europäische Option. Ich habe Informationen, dass viele Hunde werden ausgewählt von geschützten Nachbarschaften wo sie sind kastriert worden, geimpften, hat zugeführt und nach durch die Einheimischen angeschaut hat. Die, die versuchen, die Tiere zu schützen, werden oft und aggressed durch die Hundeauffänger beleidigt. Ich dränge stark Sie, alles in Ihrer Kraft zu machen, der Töten von Straßenhunden und Adressüberbevölkerungsausgaben im einzigen bewiesenen menschlichen Weg aufzuhalten, der arbeitet! Die umfassenden Studien von der Weltgesundheitsorganisation (DER) und die Weltgesellschaft für den Schutz der Tiere (WSPA) beweisen die Methode wissenschaftlich. Das EINZIGE annehmbare Mittel, verirrte Tierbevölkerung durch zivilisierte Nationen zu kontrollieren, ist durch VERSUCHT UND HAT GEPRÜFT STERILISATIONEN PROGRAMME: "langfristig Steuerung der Reproduktion ist bei weitem die effektivste Strategie von Hundbevölkerungsleitung" (W.H.O., Richtlinien für Hundbevölkerungsleitung, Seite 72) "Enthebung und tötend von Hunden nie als der effektivste Weg sollte bedacht werden hat von Problem von überflüssigem ogs in der Gemeinschaft: es behandeln Keine Wirkung was auch immer auf der Wurzelursache für das Problem". (W.H. O Richtlinien für Hundbevölkerungsleitung, Seite 74) "In keinem von den Studiengebieten machte die Beseitigung der Hunde durch irgendeine Methode hat irgendeine bedeutsame langfristige Wirkung auf Hundbevölkerungszahl". (Bericht von W. H. O. Beratung auf Hundenökologienstudien, die auf Tollwut bezogen werden, Kontrollieren) Bitte sichert, dass ein strenges Neutrumentlassungsprogramm ausgeführt ist, in Verbindung mit erzieherischen Kampagnen konzentrierend sich auf die Wichtigkeit des Kastrierens, Impfung und Identifikation, und mit nationalen Annahmenkampagnen. Die Internationale Gemeinschaft beide ist erschrocken und ist enttäuscht zu lernen, dass solche Grausamkeiten in 2006 in Rumänien ausgeführt werden. Ich flehe Sie, weiter Hilfe von Internationalen Tieren Wohlfahrtsorganisationen anzunehmen an, aber benutze es im Rittergut, für den es vorgehabt ist; nämlich, dass wenn die Leben gesunder Tiere sparend, und tragend nicht zu ihrem unsinnigen Mord bei. Ich schaue vorwärts zu Ihrer Erwiderung an. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kategorie:Hunde Kategorie:Service